Sometimes love just isn't enough
by Akito10022
Summary: points to Title I can't think of a summary at 4 am, I'll do it later,OOCness Yaoi,Shouta?, MadaNaru, Lemon in future, forgot to put this in: I don't own Naruto! it belongs to Kishimoto


Umm This Is going to Maybe around 10k words or more/less.

First Time writing something Smutty, Yaoi

To me I think it's a Little Too detailed but Eh.

Pairing: MadaNaru, Also Madara Is not like a hundred years old to me. He's around thirty-five or so. So Shouta Maybe? Naruto's Fourteen Just tell me what you think, Do not expect Updates often as my computer is very old. I also Procrastionate a lot. XD Well on with the story -Giggles Pervertedly-

Don't bash on the Pairing As Much as i like ItaNaru it would work for this story, The only choices I had left were Zetsu,Madara, Kisame, o.o Well you get the picture right?

* * *

The cold chains, but places warm where they were just placed over the Blonde, made a loud but soft clanking sound as they dropped freeing him. He had just enough time to lightly touch his wrists before he was backed into the stone wall that was behind him by a few paces. A black gloved hand was placed near his left side's ear at the same time; feeling a small whoosh of wind, he shivered. The other gloved hand grabbed Naruto's chin, slightly tilting it forward. He could feel his heartbeat becoming faster, as was his breath. His face was also becoming warm, he realized it must be flushed. His bright azure eyes darkened and the pupil expanded leaving a small ring of blue through. "...So ...Submissive" The black hair that was framing the other's face tickled his cheek. Lips appeared next to his right ear... or was it his left? Everything was getting fuzzy but he could also clearly feel every thing as well; only he could do this. "Look at your body's reaction, Naruto-Kun." The voice spoke, "I haven't even touched you yet. Who knew your syndrome would progress this far" Naruto could feel each syllable forming on the other's mouth before he said it aloud, and he let a very small and and almost whispered, "Madara..."

Naruto could feel the smirk on the Madara's face as he let the sound, "Hmm...?" As Madara glanced down He took notice of the way Naruto's fingertips were white with the pressure against them; His smirk widened a bit. Naruto let a gasp as Madara licked from his ear down to base to the neck then pulled away, to which Naruto let out breath he had been holding as to not make any noise. Who knew this would happen...

_The bundle made no noise as handled it almost lovingly on the back of a long black haired male. "Itachi, did you get 'im?" He gave a small nod to signify a yes, "What did you do to get him?"_

_Itachi looked back at the figure sprawled on his back to the swordsmen in front of him, "I woke him up when I entered the hotel, Jiraiya was not there, as expected.-"_

_"That fool... leaving his apprentice alone when he knows that we're after him."_

_As much as He didn't like getting interrupted Kisame had a point. He continued, "When he had opened his eyes. I immediately put him in Tsukuyomi to lessen the consequences of a fight. As instructed by Leader-sama. He should be up in twelve hours"_

_Kisame flinched a little, He knew what the the Tsukuyomi was even if he had only been in once, "You know shouldn't keep using those eyes of yours."_

_"Hm." Itachi had started to walk ahead leaving the still muttering person behind him._

_"H-hey wait up." _

_Head swimming, he could barely breathe. He was definitely not in a bed, "Jiraiya?" No answer, struggling to open his eyes. He heard a small rustle of clothes or perhaps papers._

_"Kyuubi.." Definitely not Jiraiya!_

_Whatever pain he was pulled to a stop as he was filled with adrenaline, eyes popped open and he sat up, with a gasp. He felt a weight on his wrists, they were straining his movement. His vision was blurred, but becoming clearer with each blink he took. The first thing he saw was orange, He blinked again and it came out to be hair. His eyes traveled down the figure to notice red clouds, He gasped. Then He started to get angered._

_

* * *

_End_..For now  
_


End file.
